


Hot

by MelyndaR



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob reflects on his relationships with, and feelings toward, Bella and Renesmee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very unfamiliar with the fandom, so any mistakes are my own. This is meant to be a parody.

Isabella Swan. Bella. My Bella. My best friend from childhood. My… everything.

I had loved her for practically forever, and it almost killed me when she married Edward Cullen. Even after they were married, at least for a little while, I didn't give up on the hope of her and I being together. I was that much in love with her.

As a human, Bella was beautiful, gorgeous, and downright hot. I liked Bella best that way.

But after she became a vampire, she changed. She was still beautiful, still gorgeous – but she was cold. In some ways she was literally dead. Edward seemed to prefer her that way.

I learned though that, despite everything that I had been through with Bella, I didn't really understand love, nor had I truly felt it – until I met Renesmee. I knew that first time that I saw her – Bella's daughter – on the day that she was born, that she was and always would be the most important person in my life.

Little Renesmee was only a mere nine days old when I realized what this meant in the big picture. Our bond, the fact that she was my soul mate, that I had imprinted upon her, meant that she would one day be my mate.

And even though she was still so young at that time – only nine days old at the time, I remind you – I was perfectly fine with that realization. Because, as much as I had liked Bella, it was nine-day-old Renesmee that I liked best of all.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this idea came from - I don't write Twilight, I don't like Twilight, I've never watched the movies or read the books. But I got this plot bunny anyway, so I wrote this hoping that my muse would then leave me alone about anything Twilight. Inspired by the rhyme "some like it hot, some like it cold, I like it in the pot, nine days old."


End file.
